No More Roads
by esoRebma
Summary: Kagome finds that even she needs her happy ending, and Sesshoumaru is willing to write it for her. SesshoumaruxKagome
1. Today Is Fire

**Title**: No More Roads  
**Rating**: Rated M for future smut. :3  
**Disclaimer**: Oh, c'mon… seriously? You think I'd be writing fanfics if I owned Inuyasha? Well, I don't. And if I did, Sesshoumaru and Kagome would already be together. ^^

"_Even when I say nothing, it's a beautiful use of negative space," El-P._

I don't really know how it happened, why or even what lead to it. But one moment I was standing on my own two feet and the next I was pinned beneath him within his silk sheets with my breath lost and his soft lips ravishing my neck. I guess it was because the conversation we had, or maybe it was the fact that he wanted to hurt _him_ once more. Hurt him to the point that there was no recovery. Or maybe it was because I was venerable, crying like damn baby again.

But what I did know was that for whatever reason it was… I _didn't_ want him to stop. He could be using me for all I cared, everything just felt so good and so perfect that it didn't matter to me. Just as long our skin never broke contact I would be satisfied. As long as I could still feel his lips or his calloused large hands caressing my skin… I honestly didn't care.

And it didn't hit me until the third month that I realized how much I loved him.

It wasn't really planned, either. He was just there and I was just… crying. He was the last thing on my mind, and I'm pretty sure that I was the last thing he expected to run into that night. Here, I'll explain:

They were doing it again. It's been happening ever since the defeat of Naraku three years ago. Sango and Miroku got married as promised, Kikyou had died and Inuyasha …well… he was still Inuyasha. And as happy as I was for my two dear friends, hearing them every night wasn't my choice of tunes if you know what I mean. I don't know, I guess ever since the Shikon Jewel was rejoined as one and embedded in my body once more my senses were increased tenfold. Kaede said something about eternal life before she passed away. And I'm beginning to believe her, seeing how even after three years my physical appearance has yet to change—at least to me they haven't.

I haven't seen Inuyasha in awhile, it's been months. After we managed to end Naraku's life he just disappeared from sight and smell. During my travels to pure all evil I came to my senses and realized that Inuyasha could never love me like he did Kikyou. She had his heart and always will. I was crushed at first, my heart cracking but it wasn't broken just yet. My heart truly broke was when I found out that the well had closed. But that's a story to be told at another time. I learned a life lesson though! You can't take something away from someone when their hands are already wrapped around it. Kikyou had Inuyasha's heart from the very beginning… and I'm pretty sure that we both know where that story ends.

Everyone around me was happy. They were happy, and I was happy for them. But, I couldn't help but feel some sort of jealousy towards the demon slayer. She had a happy life: Kohaku had died a hero and that made Sango happy—knowing that her younger brother was now at peace. She had Miroku, a good husband and had blessed the monk with a baby boy. She had a family of her own, a happy family. And although I was considered part of her family, I couldn't help but feel like the third wheel even when they tried to make me apart of everything they did. They had a connection that was deeper than friendship and family. I wanted Sango to be happy and as her best friend, I was obligated to make sure she had a permanent smile on her face.

So here I was, lying here in my same sleeping bag with Shippou in my arms and his soft tail keep my stomach warm, growing more irritated by the seconds as they increased in sound. They were trying to be quite, that much I knew, and they probably had no idea that I could hear them. Great. The Shikon Jewel was a curse as much as it was a blessing—no, scratches that. It was never a blessing, only a burden that was created through chaos and only caused chaos. A heavy sigh slipped my lips and I, as carefully and quietly as I could, slipped from my sleeping bag and headed outside the small hut for a breath of fresh air and to get away from the noise.

It was cold out and long before this night, my old school uniform was traded in for a Miko's Robe. I had to. No money and winter was blowing in, a skirt wasn't going to do me any good. I miss my old uniform, but was thankful for this warm outfit all the same. And to be honest, when Sango finally told me about why everyone gave me those looks, I was more the grateful to get rid of it. Little did I know, this night wouldn't be like the rest. Instead of walking through the forest to watch the sun rise, I bumped into him and my life began to lift.

Because I always do this, every night I'll walk far enough to the point that I couldn't hear them anymore. Far from the hut and far from the small village. And because it was so cold out, I would always find my way to the hot springs. They always kept me warm with their steam.

As I sat there, my legs drawn to my chest and my chin resting on my knees with my own arms wrapped around me, I could feel his aura approaching. His aura was so dominating and powerful that I couldn't find the strength in me to move. I did the only thing I could do…took a deep breath and rolled into the hot springs with a small splash and little noise. Hopefully he wasn't close enough to hear it. The water was hot and burning against my skin, but I dared not submerge for relief. My eyes were closed but I could tell that he was drawing closer. No sooner later he was standing just where I was sitting and with a few steps, he was standing at the edge of the earth and looking down into the hot springs.

Damn.

I felt a hand grab the back collar of my shirt and pulled me up from the water. I gasped for air the moment I felt it slap against my face. He lifted me up from the water to where even my feet dangled a few inches above the steamy liquid. I cracked open my eyes and offered a sheepish grin to his impassive stare. I could tell that he wasn't impressed.

Great.

My smile faded and I looked off to the side, just sitting there… dangling from my shirt that he held within his grasp. Don't I just look pathetic? I'm already depressed… might as well add humiliation to the list. Did he really come down all this way just to insult my own lack of common sense?

"Are you trying to kill yourself, Miko?"

My eyes slowly grew larger as I turned my head to meet his cold stare. Those were the first words he spoke to me that weren't a threat or an insult, and coming from a demon as stoic as Sesshoumaru, of course I was surprised! "I was… j-just trying t-to get…" damn! U bit my lip to stop it from trembling in the cold.

He released me from his hold, and I barely had time to gasp for air before I hit the warm water in a heap of mess. I submerged quickly afterwards, coughing for air before I glared at him, "you could have at least warned me!" it slipped from my lips before I had a chance to realize who I was yelling at. I covered my mouth with both hands and bashed my head in…mentally of course.

He looked at me with… was that humor in his eyes?! I frowned behind my hands.

"You are an amusing human, aren't you," I could tell from the tone of his voice that it wasn't a question. I better not talk back—

"Speak for yourself!" —Ugh. Me and my big fat mouth; no wonder why I'm always getting kidnapped.

I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his lips before he turned around. He turned his back on me… and I couldn't stand the small act of abandonment. Even if we barely knew each other.

"Sesshoumaru!" I shouted half in anger and half in despair, reaching for the edge of the spring and pulling myself out in one swift movement, "Don't you dare turn your back on me now!" …where was all this coming from? I wanted to sink back into the hot springs and drown myself, but my pride wasn't about to let me.

He stopped in his tracks but had still refused to turn around to face me.

I felt the tears swell in my eyes and cursed myself with a bite of my bottom lip. My knees buckled from under me and I tumbled to the floor, the tears falling freely from my eyes as I bit down on my tongue to prevent the sobs from being heard. I covered my face with my hands in shame. Crying again Kagome? Get a hold of yourself you big baby!

Silence clung heavily to the air and I could only cry for so long before I felt numb all over. I was too caught up with my own shame for crying that I didn't notice him approach me until he was kneeling down in front of me, "Humans truly are pathetic." But his voice told a different story.

I looked up in shock, my cheeks flushed and dried trails of tears stained my cheeks. I could feel some of my tears clinging to my bottom lashes, but I refused to move to wipe them away, "Sesshoumaru… I don't think I—" I stopped myself. What was I saying? I turned my head away from him, bringing my gaze to the patch of grass behind him. I didn't even know this demon and here I was crying in front of him... speaking to him as if I knew him my whole life. The only time we did interact was when he tried to kill me or during that final battle with Naraku when he saved me.

I didn't speak another word. I couldn't do this anymore! I was so tired, angry and so lonely.

"Continue…" he whispered softly, cupping my cheek and wiping away the offending tears from my lashes, "…I want to hear what you have to say."

My eyes closed softly and I couldn't help the single tear that passed through my defenses. My own hand reached up to cover his own and I leaned against his touch, "I don't want to be alone anymore," it came in whisper. Barely even I could hear it, but I knew he could.

That, my dears, is what got this whole franchise started. I guess after that night, Sesshoumaru felt obligated to search for me. Because every night, he would find me, even if I wasn't near the hot springs. I liked it, though. He kept me company, and I think he was getting tired of being alone, too. You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but did you know that Sesshoumaru was a cuddler?! Oh, right…. sorry… that's going too far ahead of the story.

Anyways, we do have second voiced conversations, excuses that mean something entirely different from what was really being heard. Let me explain this one, too.

During my entire childhood, I always dreamed of find my prince charming; he would sweep me off my feet and make me feel loved with romantic evenings while lying under the stars, kissing passionately under fireworks or even embracing through the cold winter nights with our small fireplace to keep us warm. I've always pictured him with brown hair, light eyes, dressed nicely and always smelled good no matter what. He would be sweet to me, caring, he would love me for me, and he could just smile and my legs would feel like jelly!

We would get married, of course. Under the stars as our feet touched the beach sand. Yes, I wanted to get married at a beach. One huge canopy that could fit my guests, made with peach silk covers and plenty of vanilla flowers everywhere and vanilla scented candles would light up the night, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the water mist covering the summer night. Sounds pretty doesn't it? I've always wanted that.

I would always like to lie under the stars with a soft, warm blanket thrown over my shoulders. Making wishes to every shooting star I could lay my eyes on. At least, that's what I did back at my home time. I loved doing that in the feudal era. The stars shown even brighter and the air was even fresher. No city lights that would block out the stars. No cars passing by to add to the pollution. It was perfect.

I'm not sure if he was trying to get noticed, but I did sense him coming. I could hear the grass shuffling as he took those steps closer to me. I didn't turn around to face him and kept my gaze upon the stars.

"What are you doing here?" _I've been waiting for you_

"You are on my land, Miko." _I tried to come sooner_

"Do you have a problem with that?" _I really didn't think you were going to come tonight_

"No, you're safe for now." _You thought wrong_

These second voiced conversations were my favorite.

He stood beside me for sometime before he sat down on the grass. His legs outstretched before him. One bent at the knee as he leaned forward to rest an elbow on it. I'm pretty sure that if he had his other arm that he would probably use it to lean against. But he didn't. I couldn't help but wonder what it must have been like living with just one arm.

My attention turned to the demon beside me, sitting next to me as if he had been a life time companion. We've only started meeting up like this a little over a month ago. I guess it was just natural to feel this comfortable around him… around each other. There was this comfortable silence surrounding us. The crickets joined in after awhile and some fireflies came out from hiding. I sighed contently and held myself even tighter.

"Do you like it here, Miko?"

I could tell by the tone of his voice that this wasn't a second conversation. I looked over to him once more and closed my eyes. He didn't know of my past, where I really came from and how I really got here, so I knew he couldn't be talking about the Era or about the well closing in. Then that just left the action of sitting here in this grassy field, surrounded by fireflies and the music of the crickets with the bright stars shinning overhead. I nodded my head, "It's very beautiful."

I think he was happy with my answer, because he turned to look at me. Returning my gaze but there was something in his eyes that I couldn't really put my finger on. And what this warm feeling my stomach?

He blinked and I was fascinated by the single act alone, taking in sharp breath of air and letting it lose once his eyes golden eyes were uncovered by his pale blankets. I turned my head sharply, what are you doing Kagome?!

"What's your name, Miko?"

I frowned. Was he really asking that? After all these months? I humph'ed as my answer, "after all this time, after all your attempts to kill me… you don't recall ever hearing my name?!"

He remained silent, and I could feel his eyes boring into me, "it's Kagome," I muttered, hating how he always got me to do something without telling me to. It was weird, really. After this short amount of time spending together, I could read his every movement, hear his unspoken words and smile at his hidden compliments. I can't believe I never felt it before, but the chemistry between was just… amazing!

I figured out that night that there was something in me that craved for him. I mean, I couldn't stop thinking about him. And my dreams… oh my… there just so… so much heated and delicious friction between us.

Our first kiss: Let tell you something, Sesshoumaru is as aggressive on the battle as he is in romance. I've always thought I would take things slow and calm, so that I could enjoy the feelings that passed through me and my loved one. But when his lips crashed down on mine, I couldn't help but be aggressive back. As if all the tension between us had been released with that one kiss.

Here, let me tell you how _that_ went:

I was sitting next to the hot springs again. Sitting at the same edge where I first encountered Sesshoumaru. My gaze glazed over as I looked at my own reflection. When I said I didn't want to grow up, I really didn't mean literally. I could tell time was passing me by, even though I had some shield around me that prevented it to touch me. Sango was growing old, and Miroku wasn't that far ahead of her. Their kids were all grown up and life's of their own. I wanted to cry.

Yes, it's been ten years now. And I hadn't seen Sesshoumaru in just about half that time. He just stopped showing up one day. But I knew that he would stop coming eventually. I noticed the pattern: he used to show up every day, then he would miss one or two, then after that he started to miss weeks… then months… and then finally years.

Another friend gone.

What hurt me most about this, though, was that I felt betrayed by him. He was demon, and unlike my close friends who were human, he didn't grow old and had a VERY long life span. I knew that my friends would eventually leave me behind as time finally caught up with them. They had an excuse. But Sesshoumaru…

I sighed, more depressed than ever.

Inuyasha still hasn't shown up, either.

I feared the worst for them, but I felt so angry at them both. Inuyasha abandoned us, betrayed us. Maybe he had a reason, maybe he didn't. But either way, the least he could have done was say goodbye. And I know Sesshoumaru never promised to stay, he never said it out loud, and I'm nearly positive that he never thought of it, but …I still felt betrayed by him, too.

I have great and amazing relationships with both Miroku and Sango, don't get me wrong. But after watching them for so long, I kind of want someone of my own to grow old with. These thoughts weren't helping.

Lonely, depressed and betrayed.

I released a heavy sigh and pulled my knees closer to my chest, "Sesshoumaru," I whispered ever so lowly. I hated how I started to depend on him—probably the worst quality that he sees in a person. Maybe he caught on to it and decided to leave before things got even worse? My heart slumped its own shoulders. Oh, great. I even chased him away. How hopeless can I get?

"Miko," the voice… that voice, his voice! I turned around sharply, feeling my own eyes fill with hope only to be stomped on when I saw no one near. Just perfect, it's even reduced to just hearing his voice. I could recognize his voice from a mile away. But it sounded so close… so real. If I could draw a picture that complimented his voice it would be of fog, because it's so warm but at the same deadly if you don't know your way through.

"Miko," I didn't even bother to turn around this time. Why waste what's left of my emotions? Clearly, I'm being delusional. What would make this day any different from all the other days that he could have came on? Nothing. I buried my head into my arms. This was pathetic.

"Kagome."

Now THAT caught my attention fast. I could have sworn that if I had turned my head around any faster I would have given myself whiplash. But it would have been worth it, because he was there. He had really been calling my name. He had really come. I scrambled to my feet as quick as possible, watching him with disbelief… could I really believe this was real? I'm already hearing his voice, why not picture him? Was my mind really that obsessed with him?

He took a step forward, and my own body reacted on its own accord and took a step back. My mind drew a blank, and I was in shock. Was this—is this—can this be real? If this was a joke, it wasn't very funny. It wasn't funny at all!

I analyzed every part of him. From his clothes, to his skin, the color of his eyes, the length of his hair. And after a long, hard going staring contest, I turned my head to the side…ashamed.

"I can't believe I fell for it," my mind spoke for itself. I couldn't surpass the heavy sigh that parted my lips and left my lungs, "You get me every time, and every day you look more real."

I guess you can say I've gone crazy; speaking to this figment of my imagination as if it were real.

"That's because I _am_ real,"

Whoa, that was a first. My delusions don't really respond back.

But I laughed; what more could my mind trick me into thinking? This wasn't real. Why would he show up on this night, this boring and plain night?

"Wow, you even went and added his missing arm? I could have sworn you have a mind of your own." I was speaking to my own brain… I guess this is what loneliness does to you—makes you crazy. With that added detail I caught on to it, I knew that it was all an illusion. Sesshoumaru lost his arm the first time he had encounter Inuyasha and I inside their father's tomb, "He has no arm, did you forget?" was I seriously scolding my mind?

"I am _real_, Miko."

I rolled my eyes and turned by back to the illusion and sat down, pulling my knees closer to my chest. My head was buried within my arms and I could feel the tears swelling my eyes. This was just torture. Was I really so lonely that I had created illusions of him? Imagined his voice so much that I mesmerized it?

"Just shut up and disappear already," I murmured, my voice not even sounding as close as emotionless as I pictured it in my head. In fact, even I could _feel_ my voice shaking with unwanted emotion.

I could _hear_ his footsteps approaching me as the grass crunched under his steps … and I could _feel_ his body heat radiating onto my back and my back straightened at the _sound_ of his breathing. My eyes clenched shut.

This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This _can't_ be real. It just can't.

"Touch me then, Miko, and I will prove to you just howreal this Sesshoumaru is."

Touch him?

…touch him?

…….touch him?

Her mind exploded.

With as much hesitancy as a wild cat would eat from a human's hand, she leaned back expecting to fall straight through. She imagined her back colliding with the ground. But... she didn't. Her back hit shins. Her back hit his _shins_!! Either her mind was going into every little detail, she lost her mind. Or this… him… he… Sesshoumaru was _real_!

Kagome lifted a hand to wrap around his calves… skin… clothes… skin… clothes… SKIN and CLOTHES! _This __was__ real_!

After five years! He was finally here! After five years he—!

Kagome frowned and pushed herself to a stand, not yet turning around to face him. After five years of abandonment. After five years of worry. After five years of being alone. After five years of feeling depressed and lonesome. Did he think that things were going to go back to the way they once were? Maybe if he had given her an explanation before he disappeared, then maybe she could forgive him. The priestess turned on her heels to face him with a very unpleasant glare. Her body moved to accommodate her.

And without a second thought—wait, without even a first thought—out of pure instinct, her hand pulled back and collided into his cheekbone by a fist, not the palm of her hand. Oh no, leaving her for five years didn't deserve a slap, that would be showing mercy. Five years of abandonment deserved a punch. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air followed by a gasp as Kagome's mind finally caught up with her body. She pulled her hand back as if she had just touched fire.

Oh, no.

And before she could even think of an apology the words slipped passed her words whether she wanted them to or not, "_How fucking dare you_," she hissed with venom, the profanity slipping from her tongue without notice.

Oh, great.

The tears were coming. Her glass wall broke and out poured the salty liquid like damn waterfalls.

She was expecting him to leave, or to even punch her back. She was expecting him to attack her, defend himself from her attack, in fact… she expecting him to stop her attack before it even happened… but he didn't. His reaction was something entirely different. The least he should have been was mad. But if you call locking lips with force and aggression _mad_… then he must have been _pissed_.

His _hands_ held her face, his thumbs caressing her jaw line and his lips worked against hers in a fiery kiss that had Kagome's heart and mind racing at top speeds. This is real. Kagome… this IS REAL!! Her mind shouted at her with a grasping tone. The said miko wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he moved his hands to her bottom, squeezing as he lifted her up and her legs immediately locked ankles around his waist.

The kiss grew deeper, more heated and there was defiantly more fire added to it when she felt his soft muscle beg for entrance at her bottom lip. And who was she to deny? Her lips parted with his and at that given moment, both their tongues darted out in a long overdue welcome. The way his tongue expertly guided over hers, caressed her, bit down on her tongue and the way he teased it, it all had her melting into him like a puddle of jelly. She was so glad her legs—

Her back slammed against the bark of a tree that Kagome had no idea how they got to, being too caught up in the kiss to even notice that he had even moved. She grunted at the impact, but she tightened her hold around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she crushed her chest against his. The miko bit down on his bottom lip and pulled back slightly, pulling the delicate work of art with her, her tongue gliding back forth over the pink flesh before releasing it to catch her breath.

Their foreheads met and their heaving chests crashed against each other, her eyes fluttering open to meet his golden ones.

"Five years" _Why did you leave me?_

"I apologize," _I'm sorry._

"Why tonight?"

"I came as soon as this Sesshoumaru possibly could,"

Feather kisses down her neck, soft little nibbles against her collar bone.

"…What took you?"

"My arm,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she questioned, the mood started to crack.

There was a long moment of silence, and the daiyoukai had stopped his sexual assaults to her pale neck to look her straight in the eyes, "I wanted to hold you," his new hand came up to cup her cheek, the pad of his thumb wiping away the tears that stuck her bottom lashes.

"Then why didn't you?" she asked, yanking her head away from his touch, "It's not like I had a barrier around me that would have stopped you, Sesshoumaru!" her brow furrowed with anger that was growing quickly. The Miko un-wrapped her legs from around his waist and allowed herself to stand sandwiched between him and the tree. She tried to push him away from her, but he only tightened his hold around her.

"I wanted to hold you the right way, Kagome. I wanted to protect you the right way. I didn't want to have any flaws when it came to that."

"What are you talking about?" she cried perturbed.

"This Sesshoumaru needed both arms, Kagome. I didn't want to start something without being confident enough to not second guess my abilities. And for that to happened I needed both my arms. I knew that if I met up with you one more night… I would have done something that I wouldn't have been able to protect completely. I needed to be able to hold you the right way. This Sesshoumaru wanted to hold you the right way. I wanted … I wanted you." He pulled away from her. That very last part of his dialogue was a mere whisper.

She stepped closer to him, grabbing his forearm and looking up to his golden eyes with an agonizing yet beautiful gaze, "…then have me," she spoke just as lowly. Her slim arms wrapped around his torso and she rested her head against his hard chest, loving the feel his body against hers.

Then have her? Sesshoumaru smirked sexily, unbeknownst to himself of course. Oh, he would have her. He would have her both mind and soul. And body? Well, he would do whatever she wanted him to do to it.

Oh yeah, next chapter will be posted … hopefully… next Sunday. Two weeks tops for an update.

Err… it's gonna take longer than that. ^^;  
My apologies.


	2. It's A Man's World

**Title: No More Roads  
Author: _waterpisces  
Disclaimer: It still hasn't changed since the first chapter.**

This chapter, though not an entire new step further into the story, is more so of a repeat from the first chapter but from Sesshoumaru's point of view.

* * *

_To the edge 'till we all get off.  
I will take you away with me,  
Once and for all. _–Deftones, Diamond Eyes

* * *

The pain increased this night, more than the usual pinch. I know why this pain started, but to terminate the hindrance it would require me to take steps I refused to take with anyone. Be it demon, human, or even a hanyou… those despicable wenches could suffer alone.

As shall I.

My court and servants knew what was happening to me, it is not something I could hide nor did I ever try to. They didn't understand why. My court demands me into breeding an heir, but I will not allow just any demon woman to bare my child. I will not allow my seed to seep into anyone not worthy of it. The women they offered me are beautiful snakes. They'd strike me for my death the night we marry; I do not doubt they would kill me in my sleep. I could sense their plotting. I could see their tainted bodies. They would have slept with anyone in my court for their own personal gain. I could not have that.

Jaken, that insufferable toad was the only one who understood why for we held the same opinion for each demoness they brought in my home. Their sly smiles, nasty eyes. I could laughed, I would have.

Every time I refused a mate, the pain would grow. My beast was dissatisfied with the options, but a beast was a beast. He was in heat and thus soon I would be too. He wanted me to settle for the demon princess of the south. She was a shy one, far from the previous snakes that was brought before me. Loyal. She was approachable but dimwitted, incompetent. She was frightened whenever she saw hostility, jumped in fear whenever someone called her name. Hardly spoke, which was the only redeeming quality she had to offer. She couldn't protect any pups the way I wanted a mate to, hardly a demon at all. Loyalty was the only thing my beast saw in her, a rare quality to find in the life of politics, but outweighed.

I knew that I could never find a mate that had high political stand without finding dirt on her name. And when news of war breeched my domain, seething into the lives of those who took refuge on my lands, the demands grew in power and soon they were threatening my hands in my father's power. My court feared for my life, as if I could be killed by mere hanyou soldiers. Pitiful.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What are you thinking! This is preposterous!"

"If you do not act now, you will leave your kingdom left without a leader. Do you really wish us upon such a fate?"

"You are only half the leader your father was!"

The demon lord stood before his court, his golden eyes watching critically the facial expressions of each seat. They were filled with rage and that anger was directed at him. He didn't care.

"If you do not like the choices we have made for you then think of your human retainer, Rin. She should be of the age for courting now."

That was the trigger. His fingers twitched with violent intentions and his aura was filled with hostility, anger waiting for its release inside the pits of these foolish old mens' stomachs. How dare them! Rin was a child and he saw her as nothing but a loyal companion. He would never bring her into the world of demon politics. He would never bring risks to her life for his own greedy gains. To suggest a human? Sesshoumaru would never breed a hanyou. He would never wish that kind of life upon any of his children.

When they saw the change in his aura from "say what you want, do what you want, I'm not going to take your advice." To, "what the _**fuck**_ did you just say?" All Three elder demons held their tongues.

Saying nothing to them, but having the pure intention to go against their word and piss them off, he exited the room in ill-threatened silence.

The Chamber doors closed and the three men looked at each other, "A rebel like his father." One spoke once Sesshoumaru was far from hearing reach, recollection in his voice.

They all agreed.

* * *

Sounds of war were breeching his borders and his weekly patrols were now turned into a daily task. Having been prepared for such an occurrence after Naraku's death, Sesshoumaru saw no burden. What half-demons wouldn't step up to the plate after the dirty hanyou left his mark in history? While the half-demon wasn't born a hanyou, he was … 'inspiration' to those who sought out evil. He would still be alive if it hadn't been for his act in kidnapping Rin. It was a fact he knew in his head without arrogance. Inuyasha was hardly a protector. He saw with every encounter the slip of his humanity.

And then, he felt it.

Power prickled in his senses. It was weak, trying to hide but strongly pressing against his aura almost challenging him. He stood still, closing his eyes and focusing on the source of the strength. Slightly amused to see that it was a woman, and slightly annoyed to feel the pure quality of the aura and frowned when he sensed that it was a human. He wanted to turn around, but it allured him.

It felt familiar, he realized the longer he stood there.

Raising his hand to rest on the hilt of his sword, he decided to approach the aura. The closer he got, the heavier the air became. His nostrils flared at the thick smell of hot springs. The salty air was strong but he caught the soft scent of a woman, and he found himself taking steps closer. He finally recognized who it was and a quick flashback filled his senses of the final battle they had with Naraku. A quick moment from when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to gain the leverage he needed to lift her off the ground just in time to avoid being pierced by one of those disgusting tentacles that sprouted from the half demon. When it happened, he hadn't realized just how intimate his touch had been. Strangely, he found himself amused, understanding now why she kept looking oddly at him when they parted. Acknowledging what had happened only made his body yearn for the contact, despite how shortly lived it was. The feeling erupted in him and halted his movement and he allowed his left foot to rest beside his right, his lips turned downward and then his beast spoke.

"…_Pleasing."_

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened, anchoring his foot in the dirt to help him turn around when his beast spoke against it.

"_Continue."_

Snarling quietly, he began to move once again. He came to a clearing just beyond the edge of the forest where there were two large hot springs hidden by a border of rocks. He inhaled deeply this time. Her scent was prickled all over the clearing, hidden behind the mask of salt he could smell that she was a little further ahead. As his golden eyes lifted from the ground, he suddenly found himself highly amused when he realized where she had run off to. It took effort for him not release a sound of amusement.

He saw the dark hue, the blurry outline of her body as she tried to hide herself within the steaming water. He held back his sleeve to avoid dampening it and without hesitation he bent his knees so that he would kneel at the bank of the spring, reaching into the sizzling water to grab the collar of the priestess's shirt. He stood up as he pulled her out the water, lifting her as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

Her expression highlighted his amusement, and he parted his lips to speak the words that would hopefully turn her face a red that wasn't influenced by the heat of the water, "Are you trying to kill yourself, Miko?" he asked in a light tone. Unbeknownst to him, he was trying to elicit a reaction from her.

She hesitated for awhile, before parting her lips and with chattering teeth spoke, "I was… j-just trying t-to get…"

Her teeth where chattering because she was now freezing. How could a human woman be this powerful and fail to think when trying to avoid people? He uncurled his fingers from around the collar of her shirt and she slipped from his hold and crashed into the water below.

She gave a quick squeal before she splashed in and submerged with anger in her eyes, "You could have at least warned me!"

He lifted a thin eyebrow and he watched as she clenched her eyes tightly shut while her hands slapped against her skin to cover her mouth. He looked at her, not trying to mask the humor he saw in the situation. She cracked open an eye, peeking at him through her lashes, "you're an amusing human, aren't you?" he said.

Her closed eye snapped open and her peeking turned into a glare as she shouted, "Speak for yourself!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but allow the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips before he turned around on his heels and made for an exit. He had to continue with his patrol.

"_Stop." _His beat spoke, but he closed his eyes, all traces of any emotions wiped clean from his face and ignored it.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called for him, her voice cracking with desperation and fear not long after his beast.

He stopped at her voice, not knowing why. He could hear her pulling herself out of the hot spring and could feel her eyes glued to his back.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me now!"

"_Strong willed." _ One of the qualities Sesshoumaru was looking for in a mate. The Daiyoukai ignored his beast once again. Mating this woman was the last thing on his mind. It didn't even cross his thoughts once, why would he bother with it now?

There was a different scent in the air now and as he inhaled it he recognized the smell from Rin. The woman behind him was crying. His heart clenched, and he barely noticed now that the pain had gone away, but the fact that he knew she was crying caused a tiny pinch in his chest. He lifted a hand to feel the beat through his chest, having to check himself and was surprised to feel that it was beating faster than usual. He looked at the woman behind him, finding himself to be drawn to her in ways that he couldn't explain, never before felt.

She had fallen to the floor, her knees were bent and her legs were curled under her as she sat on her calves. He could tell that she was trying to stop herself from crying. Quietly, he turned around to face her completely taking the steps he needed to approach her. Kneeling in front of her in silence, he parted his lips, "humans truly are pathetic," he spoke softly, gently.

Her shocked expression made him realize that she was in pain. She was crying, afraid of being abandoned. The view of his back had finally cracked her, that small act of abandonment. Her body was filled with power but her spirit was tainted with misery. His golden eyes met her brown and he could see the years of pain hidden behind them. It wasn't until she blinked did he see the tears clinging to her lashes brightening her brown eyes and making her look even more…

"_Beautiful."_ His beast finished the thought. Sesshoumaru didn't ignore it this time. He couldn't. He agreed with the animal that lived inside him. This human woman who was pouring her heart and soul to him was… beautiful.

"Sesshoumaru… I don't think I—" She abruptly stopped herself, looking away.

He felt the uncertainty that erupted from her. She was second guessing herself right now, and he didn't like it. His hand lifted, completely aware of his own actions as he pressed his palm against her drenched cheek and turned her delicate head to face him. His eyes met her own once again and he could see her searching through his golden hue's, "continue," he said after a moment of silence, wiping away the tears that clung to the bottom of her lashes, "I want to hear what you have to say."

She closed her eyes peacefully, enjoying his touch as her own small hand went to lay over his that covered her cheek. She didn't push him away. She didn't slap his hand away. She leaned into his touch the skin-to-skin contact coursed electricity through his body.

A first.

It was quite between them. Neither moved, just relieved in each other's company. It was soft, light, and hardly audible but he heard it. Her lips parted and she whispered, ever so softly, words that made his resolve, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

* * *

That night, once he returned home, Sesshoumaru spent the rest of it watching over Rin. Thinking about the woman whom he had encountered in the hot springs, the woman whom he tried to kill countless of times, the woman who had bared her soul to him and all he could think about was the mystery of trials she had been through after Naraku's defeat. What possibly could have happened that would have scarred her heart so deeply? Was any of it his business? No. Did he care?

"…_Yes."_

He knew he had to see her again. Not just to ask questions. No. He wouldn't ask her questions. He didn't want to bring up memories that had injured her, crippled her. His beast wanted to see her again. _He _wanted to see her again.

Through his thoughts, he heard Rin burst into tears. His golden eyes narrowed in their direction and saw Jaken yelling at her for whatever reason before she started laughing loudly. All evidence of an upset wiped clean from her face as a goofy lopsided grin replaced the frown.

What strange companions he had.

* * *

I found her easily this time. Her scent had been imprinted in my mind without me realizing it. This would be the second month of us seeing each other. I've yet to ask her questions, but I must admit that the urge grows stronger with each passing day.

Her back was turned to me, her long raven colored hair blowing softly in the light cool breeze. She was sitting down in the grassy meadow, looking up at the stars. I took notice of the fireflies that floated just above the grass and the crickets that gave them music to dance to. I took a few steps forward, and she heard my approach though didn't look at my direction.

"What are you doing here?" I heard her ask, her voice dull but void of anything negative.

I watched her, indulging in her scent, her presence, thankful that she had allowed me into her life without holding my past actions against me, "You are in my land, Miko." I responded taking the extra steps I needed to stand at her side.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked sweetly.

"No, you are safe for now." So long as she remained, she would be safe forever.

"_Such warm thoughts for a cold killing perfection."_

Taking my gaze away from her, I looked far past the meadow and watched the fireflies, their green lights flashing, reminding him of glitter sparkles she had been so fond of when she would look at water. Together, I realized that they created what resembled stars in the grass. However, after awhile, I was bored of them and decided to sit next to the woman who had accidently caught my attention.

The silence that cascaded over us wasn't awkward, hardly. I enjoyed it, pleased that this woman was capable of silence.

She sighed softly, though it was a content sigh and far from anything negative. Her legs drawled closer to her body and she hugged herself.

"Do you like it here, Miko?" He asked, trying not to disturb her peace.

Her body stiffened, but just as quickly she relaxed. She turned her head to look at him, smiling at the Daiyoukai before answering, "It's very beautiful."

He returned her gaze, observing her features through moonlight. Her skin looked so pale under the silver lighting. Her dark hair looked even more adumbral against her porcelain flesh. Her soft lips glistening with moisture after she licked them to rid of the dryness. That was when he realized something… she was nameless to him. How could her name slip his mind after he helped her defeat Naraku?

"What's your name, miko?" He asked his eyes still on her.

He could see her eyes flash quickly with anger. He knew why. Though, she sharply turned her gaze away, making an odd noise with her throat before she finally spoke, "after all this time, after all your attempts to kill me… you don't recall ever hearing my name?" she asked, her anger evident which, oddly, highlighted her beauty.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, though his eyes never lost their focus on her.

A sheet of silence fell on them and, quietly, she began to mumble, "It's Kagome."

* * *

Lying in my room, and with the confidence of my four walls, I observed my deformed body through the reflection the mirror casted. My birthmarks, imprinted on my forehead past down to me through my mother's heritage, a sign of my aristocracy and noble blood. I traced the three magenta marks on my cheekbones, passed on to me through my father's heritage, a sign of my power and rank amongst the family and demons of my kind.

Then… to my missing arm, quickly I filled with disgust.

"You want to what?" The calm voice of my advisor questioned.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to repeat. Either listen harder or pretend you understand."

"…But…"

"There's nothing to say that will change my mind."

"Then why bother telling me?"

"So you'll know."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you do realize how dangerous this could be?" Another elder spoke, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"This Sesshoumaru isn't oblivious."

"Then why do you continue to jeopardize your land? Our land! We need to solve this through politics and diplomacy! Attacking head first is too risky! Why can't you understand that?" The third counselor spoke. He rustled up rather quickly.

"They belong to no land you are speaking as if this is a quandary. The only way to terminate their hindrance is to kill them. Grant me the use of our top soldiers and the repose of this manslaughter will be a mere."

The elders shared glances at each other. Obviously trying to hide their voices by speaking with their eyes, this, unfortunately, couldn't be seen from Sesshoumaru's point of view. So he stood there in silence, his intent was to kill the half demons that attacked his lands, alone if they denied his request. And soon the room was filled with whispers as the consolers spoke extremely quite amongst each other. They weren't stupid and understood Sesshoumaru's capabilities, their whispers wouldn't have been heard if a human was present. The Daiyoukai didn't even bother with trying to eavesdrop, it wouldn't matter. In the end he would do as he wished.

The whispers continued, but settled down after some time passed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," one said, his voice etched with authority, "We will grant you your request, however, a time frame must be spoken of."

With a full demon unit, it should be easy, "One moon cycle, at the least."

"Estimation?" The third counselor spoke, baffled.

"Can you reveal the future to me, Counselor?" Sesshoumaru's gazed fixed on the counselor.

He shook his head.

"Neither can I." He finished.

The room fell quiet again and they continued to speak with their eyes before they all turned to stare at their lord, "You may use our soldiers, Lord Sesshoumaru, but because the time is equivocal we do expect you to check in from time-to-time with intelligence of your progress."

"Of course."

"Then you may proceed, and we will expect your return."

Sesshoumaru bowed to his elders before leaving the counsel room. His footsteps echoed off the marble walls, which gleaned with gold as the candles flickered with life. They watched his back as he left and waited for him to be out of hearing range before speaking.

"Just like his father."

"The only question is: will he fall to the same fate?" Another spoke.

"Only time will tell." The third demon responded.

* * *

A/N: My dear… God of Fan fiction, I'm soooooo sorry about how long it took me to update this. Actually, if it hadn't been for WuSHIN's review, I probably wouldn't have re-touched this one-shot. I'm extremely happy with how this turned out so I thank you, my dear. I do intend to follow up with a third chapter that will close this whole massacred up. … This time frame will be… equivocal (Oh, I love using that word), but patience please and I promise not to disappoint.


End file.
